Faith vs Karma
by A. B. Buckley
Summary: When a mutant with an unusual ability stumbles upon the Xavier Institute, Kurt is forced to accept that having faith sometimes isn't good enough. Bad summary, but good story. KurtxOC. Abandoned until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

Wish I owned X-Men, but I don't. The OC are mine, though. My first fan fic, so please R&R, but don't be too harsh, and don't be too gentle either. Rated T cause I'm not real familiar with the rating system.

* * *

The silence was deafening, pounding in her ears as she stumbled down the snow covered road. The girl had no idea where she was, just that she needed to find shelter fast. She was still loosing blood, the wounds on her back sending her shots of pain at every step she took. When she thought that she could go no further, a large building appeared through the trees surrounded by what looked like a cement wall. She followed the wall until she came upon an iron fence, and saw a little key pad. She fumbled with the keys until one caused static to be heard through the speakers. Holding the button, she spoke into the speakers, her voice weak and shaking. "Hello? Is anyone there? Hello?" Silence. "Please, anyone? Please help…please…" Her exhaustion began to take over, and she felt her knees giving way. "Please…" she whispered, before falling into darkness.

_Several hours later_

Slowly, the girl came to, pulling herself out of a deep sleep. She heard the soft humming of a machine, while another beeped every time her heart pulsed. Opening her eyes, she saw that she was in a very bland metal room, laying on what she thought was a surgical table. She looked around, not seeing anyone in the room, and slowly sat up, swaying just a little. Once the swaying stopped, she pulled off the cords and the I.V. and slid off the table. She felt a little exposed only wearing a black tank top and bicycle shorts, but could not see her clothes anywhere, instead grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt laying on a table close by and slipping those on. As she pulled the sweatshirt on, the doors opened and a tall woman with short white hair walked it, stopping short as she spotted the girl, who instinctively placed herself in a fighting stance. The woman held her hands up, giving the girl a very caring look.

"Its ok, I'm not going to hurt you. My name is Ororo, but you can call me Storm. I am a doctor here, and took care of you when one of our residents discovered you outside in the snow." The woman then lowered her hands and continued to study the young girl. The girl in turn studied the woman called Storm, and after a moment, also put her hands down and stood straight, while being careful as to not completely let her guard down. The two continued to stare at each other, and when it became apparent that the girl was not going to talk, Storm continued. "There is someone who would very much like to meet you. His name is Charles Xavier, and he is a professor here. Would you like to come and meet him?"

The girl considered it for a moment, and decided that the sooner she met this Charles Xavier, the sooner she could bail and get back to her pathetic excuse for a life. She nodded, and followed Storm out of the room and down the hall until reaching an elevator hidden in the wall. When they got out, the girl found herself in a hallway with wood floors and walls, and many doors leading to who knew where. Storm stopped in front of a door labeled _Professor Charles Xavier_ and knocked. "Enter," a voice said from inside. Storm gave a quick smile to the girl before opening the door and proceeding into the room. The girl, too nervous to move, stayed in the hall, listening to the conversation going on in the room.

"Professor, the girl that was found is out in the hallway. So far she hasn't said anything, but perhaps you can change that." The girl recognized that voice as Storms, but then an alien voice was heard responding.

"Yes, Storm, of course. Please, let her in." Storm then came back into the hallway and ushered the girl to enter. Hesitating, the girl took a breath before heading in. She found herself in a large room with several other people scattered around, and a bald man sitting behind a desk, observing her closely. The girl took that time to get a better look at the people around her. To her left was a man with brown hair and wearing sunglasses, which sparked the girl's curiosity. Next to him was a girl with long brown hair thrown in a loose bun and brown eyes, very plain Jane. To her right, the girl almost shrunk back at the sight if a burly man with spiky hair and sideburns, his arms crossed and dog tags hanging over his white shirt. Next to him sitting in a chair was another girl with long brown hair, but she had white streaks in the front. She held hands with a boy with dirty blond hair and startling blue eyes who was also seated in a chair. But then the girl spotted someone she definitely did not expect. In the corner almost out of sight was a….man? He looked more like a demon, with pointy ears and a tail, but his skin was blue, and he had markings on his face and down his arms. Having lingered her sight on him, the demon smiled and waved, causing the girl to stare more not only at his bright white fangs, but also the fact that he had three fingers on his hand instead of the normal five. Realizing she was staring, the girl forced her attention to which she assumed was the professor, the bald man behind the desk.

"Hello, my name is Charles Xavier. You've already met Storm. This is Scott, also called Cyclops (gesturing towards the guy with sunglasses); Kitty, also called Shadowcat (the plain Jane); Logan, also called Wolverine (the burly man); Rogue (the girl with white streaks in her hair); Bobby, also called Iceman (the blonde); and Kurt, also called Nightcrawler (the demon). Kurt was the one who found you, saved your life."

The girl just nodded and said, "Thanks for the help, but I really must go. Got somewhere to be." She then turned, and began to walk towards the door. As she grasped the doorknob, she heard Xavier's voice.

"You have a gift, don't you?" The girl froze, then after a moment, turned to the professor.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I already know quite a bit about you, Eleanor." Xavier had a slight smile on his face as he said her name. Eleanor immediately paled, wondering how the hell this guy new her name. Then something happened that nearly made her jump out of her skin. "You're not the only one with a gift," Xavier said, but he didn't say it….at least, his lips didn't move.

"How did you…" she began, but Xavier interrupted her.

"I have the ability to read peoples minds, and control them. I am what you call a telepath. I can sense that you have a gift, but what it is I do not know. I was hoping you would share it."

At this, Eleanor began to get angry. "I wouldn't use that exact term. It's more like a curse," she said darkly. "A curse I have no control over."

"We can help you learn to control it."

"No you can't!" Eleanor yelled, and then to prove her point, looked around the room. "Does anyone have a knife or something sharp?" Everyone looked around at each other, then finally the man named Logan stepped forward, and unfolded his arms. Suddenly a sharp knife came out of his _hand_. It definitely was not what she expected, and therefore she was most certainly not prepared for the coming pain. She hissed as she grasped her hand, feeling the blood trickle through her fingers. Noticing everyone's concern, she let go of her hand, and showed the cut, which was in between her index finger and her middle finger, exactly where Logans' knife came out. Turning to Xavier, she growled, "Now do you think it's a gift? Do you still believe you can help me?" She glared at him, and when no answer came, she continued, "For my own safety I must stay away from everyone and everything. I am usually quite cautious, but last nights injuries were a complete accident. As I was walking through the woods, I stumbled upon two wolves fighting. The moment I saw them, I absorbed their injuries, which were quite severe. I ran as fast as I could away from the fight, and came to a road which led to here, where ever here is. Now that you know what happened, may I go?"

Xavier hesitated for a moment, and then said, "No one is making you stay. You may leave at any time. As for where here is, we are in Westchester County, New York. This is my school for mutants, people like you and me. Ororo, Scott, Logan, Kurt and I are all teachers. Kitty, Rogue and Bobby are some of the many students we have here. You are welcome to stay for the night; we do have an available bed for you to sleep in. You may leave in the morning if you still wish to. The decision is yours to make."

Eleanor thought about it for a moment, and could not resist her thoughts lingering on a soft warm bed to sleep in. "Fine, I'll stay for the night, but I won't guarantee that I'll change my mind about leaving by morning. I will admit that I am quite stubborn." At this, Xavier smirked, and then turned to one of the teens. "Kitty, why don't you show Eleanor to her room? And then you can give her a tour of the school." Kitty smiled, grabbed Eleanor by the hand, and led her to the door. Before Eleanor could blink, the two teens were out in the hallway.

"What the…" Eleanor began, but Kitty cut her off.

"I can phase through anything. Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, cool." _**This is going to be quite interesting,**_ Eleanor thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, second chapter. As I have said before, I do not own X-Men, but I do own Eleanor, since I created her. Please review, I've had at least 23 readers but no reviews! I can't improve if you readers don't leave comments. So please review, so that I can sleep at night! BTW I know this chapter is short, but I only cut it off cause the next one is gonna be a bit long.

* * *

­­Kitty had dragged Eleanor through the entire institute, including the garden. The pair were now walking down one of the many corridors on the second floor, heading to where the rooms were.

"You'll be staying at the end of the hall where my room is, so if you need anything you can just knock on my door." Kitty said as she practically skipped down the hallway. Turning a corner, the two collided with someone, knocking Eleanor to the floor.

"Hey, watch it!" said a girl with a thick southern accent. Eleanor looked up to see the girl with white streaks in the front of her hair, trying to remember her name. But Kitty spoke first.

"Oh, sorry Rouge, I was just taking Eleanor to her room." Rouge looked down to see the new girl sitting on the floor, and held out her gloved hand to help the girl up. Eleanor gratefully took the hand, and was hoisted up.

"Hey, your hand okay?" Rouge asked, causing Eleanor to look down at the small cut on her hand. It had already become a scab, with a little dry blood surrounding it.

"Yeah, I should live to see another day." Eleanor said with a smile, causing Rouge to smile as well.

"Well, then, as long as you're staying with us, we should find you proper clothes. Come on, you'll fit mine better than Kitty's." Rouge said, leading the two girls to her room. They fitted her into a pair of torn jeans and a red t-shirt with yellow writing that said 'I'm just a big ray of fing sunshine, aren't I?' Once Eleanor was dressed, the three went down to the kitchen to find Storm cooking. Having nothing else to do, the girls pitched in, boiling and seasoning a large pot of beef, peeling and cutting potatoes and carrots, dicing onions, and performing various other tasks until the end result was a delicious beef stew. Seating themselves at the large table, they ate and talked and laughed with the rest of the students, helping themselves to the stew and a salad made of various oils and goat cheese.

After dinner, the students all went there separate ways, some to their rooms to study, others to a large living room to talk or watch TV. Having enough of so many people, Eleanor slipped away from the group and wandered the halls, looking again at every room until she came upon the library. As she looked around, she smiled to herself, for there was not a single person occupying the library. She settled herself on a windowsill and looked out on the grounds, getting lost in her thoughts.

* * *

Kurt had been thinking about the girl named Eleanor since seeing her in the professor's office. It was a Saturday, so he had no classes to teach, and therefore was free to do as he pleased. So, he spent the day wandering the grounds, wondering where exactly this girl came from. Then suddenly, she was there, walking with Kitty who was talking with speed. From the look on Eleanor's face, he could tell that Kitty hadn't stopped talking for quite sometime. He watched as they walked back inside, and Kurt, feeling the cold get to him, followed suit. He teleported to his room and sat on his bed, thinking about how he had found her, brought her to the infirmary, watched as Ororo cleaned the girl's wounds and strapped an IV to her. Since then, he worried about her, wondering if she would survive. There was a knock on the door, and Kurt heard Logan tell him dinner was ready. Kurt teleported down to the dinning room and sat at one end with the teachers while the students all sat on the other. Though keeping a conversation with Scott and the professor, Kurt kept looking over to see how Eleanor was doing socially. She seemed alright, but he could sense something was wrong. When dinner was over, he watched as she quietly separated herself from everyone and walked off down the hall. He let curiosity take over and followed her, watching as she went into the library. He stopped, wondering if he should follow, and decided to let her have her moment of peace. As he turned, he stopped again, his mind battling over what was the gentleman thing to do by leaving her alone or going in there and having some questions answered. He took a deep breath as he decided on the latter, and stepped into the library.


End file.
